


intersections

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), bit of tickle torture, light painplay, softer than the tags imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Mark Lee searches out something he's been wanting for a long time, but it's nothing like he expects.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	intersections

**Author's Note:**

> finally decided to clean this up and post it lol i did rewrite some parts but this was written almost a year ago so apologies if its not that great

There's an itch brimming deep under Mark’s skin that only one thing can fix. 

The last few weeks have been stressful, even more than the life of a nurse already is. He’s so desperate he almost considers talking to his ex-boyfriend again, but no, any trust there has been long broken. So he goes to Renjun. 

He's thought a lot about this, in the dark hours trying to fall asleep wondering, picking apart where his last relationships went wrong. Not emotionally, he has a good idea of that, but why they just couldn't get to him in bed in the way he wanted them to. 

"I want a real dom. Not a relationship, just casual, y'know?" 

Renjun huffs and smiles weirdly. "This has been a long time coming, hasn’t it."

“Be quiet. So, do you know anyone?" 

Renjun leans back and pretends to think, but he can't hide the beginnings of a gleeful smile. "Hm… Why yes, I might know someone." He looks about a second away from rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain and Mark's scared. Renjun pauses, a more serious expression on his face. "Mark, remember that it'll be different, alright? Not like what you've tried before." 

"But you trust this guy?" he nervously asks. 

"With my life." 

Mark has tried things with his previous partners, just starting out small. Submitting for his boyfriends lit a fire he couldn't explain under his skin, but that was the problem. He wanted to submit, he enjoyed it, but he couldn't seem to do it. He struggled, fought back, and his past boyfriends were too inexperienced to try anything too hard, so they just left it as a failed endeavor. But Mark wants someone to break him, to crush the fighting spirit out of him. He doesn't even know if that's possible, or realistic to find someone who can do that, but he wants to try. 

Renjun pulls the strings more eagerly than anything he's ever done for him, and before Mark knows it he's got a coffee date with this guy he doesn't even know the name of. Renjun won't tell him anything outright, all “you’ll find out,” and winks, and when Mark had asked him how he'd recognize him, Renjun had just said. "You'll know. He stands out." Like, what was that supposed to mean? 

So when he walks into the cafe he truly has no idea what he's doing. it's nearly empty, and he scans the customers. A middle-aged woman, a college-aged girl with a textbook spread. Then he spots him. No, that can't be him. Renjun wouldn’t kill him in one move like that, would he? Actually, he would, Mark isn’t even that surprised. 

The man has brown hair with a tint of amber, eyes ringed with smoky black focused down on his phone. He's in a booth, legs swung up onto the cushion. And what legs. His jeans are more skin than actual material, revealing the fishnets wrapped around his thick thighs, all the way down his legs to his black high-heeled boots, a loose silk shirt hangs low around his collarbones. 

Mark doesn't realize he's been standing frozen in one spot until the man looks up and makes eye contact with him and Mark’s heart jumps in his chest. A slight smile spreads across one corner of the stranger’s mouth as he slowly slides his legs off the booth to sit up. He raises a hand to wave Mark over, who takes stuttering steps forward, as if on a hook and line. 

"Mark Lee,” the other drawls, voice smooth like a stone skittering across a pond, somehow both low and high at once.

Mark gulps. "Yeah, that's me." His voice comes out high and crackly, and the other cracks a wider smile.

"Sit down, sit down, what are you waiting for?" 

Mark jolts into action and slides into the opposite seat of the booth, paying attention to the man’s next words. 

"I'm Lee Donghyuck, but I take it Renjun already told you about me?" 

Mark shakes his head. "Said something about 'surprises are fun’.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Guess we'll have to take it from the beginning," he sighs. "So, you’re looking for a Dom?" 

Mark's not embarrassed of the words, he's said them before, but somehow hearing them out loud from this man in this setting sends a shiver of heat from his spine up to his cheeks. He nods again. Not speaking, because he has a feeling if he opened his mouth too much his foot would be there seconds later. 

Donghyuck rests his hands on the table. "I was a professional Dom for four years," he says, sliding a business card across the table. "I'm not anymore, but I can't say I don't miss it… I haven't had a sub to myself in a long time." Donghyuck says, leaning his chin on his hand. "I'm feeling generous, and I owe Renjun, so there's no need for pay. I don't need money, and you're… adorable.'' 

Mark blushes and picks up the card for something to do, the glossy texture under his fingers. He can feel Donghyuck's eyes on him. "Mark." He looks up at his name like he was doing something wrong. "Your shyness is cute, but if we want to make this work you have to actually talk, you know." 

Mark gulps and nods quickly, before stopping and speaking instead. “S-sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous..." 

"That's alright," Donghyuck hums, reaching in his bag. He fishes around and brings out a stapled sheaf of paper, sliding it over to Mark. "This meeting was just to meet each other. Fill this out and decide what you want from this, and next meeting we'll talk, okay?" 

Mark flips through the papers. There's columns with kinks, some things he's tried or heard of and others he doesn't even know of, a place to rate his willingness to do them on the side. There's a lot, and Mark really realizes that this won't be as casual as he’s experienced before. All the better for the change.

He nervously scratches the back of his neck and looks up. "This is all seriously great, uh-I think I'll like it." 

Donghyuck leans back, arms crossed. "Good.” His eyes drag slowly down Mark's form. "I think I'm going to enjoy you too.” 

* 

Donghyuck's house is huge, that's the first thing Mark thinks. He definitely isn’t in want for money. Mark has to walk up a pathway to get to the door, adorned with an intimidating keypad. He rings the doorbell and Donghyuck is there, looking less put together this early, simple jeans and no makeup. 

They've agreed that Mark will stay for the weekend, especially in their first few scenes where Donghyuck will evaluate the way he reacts, what he needs after. Donghyuck leans back. "Come in, come in." 

Mark obliges, doesn't know if they should just start immediately or what, but Donghyuck doesn't seem to be in a hurry, calm and confident like he’s been the whole time so far. "So..where are we gonna do this?" 

Donghyuck smiles wide. "I'll show you." They walk down one of the ornate halls and slip into one room. Mark’s eyes go wide, taking everything in. It’s clean and open, a couch along one wall, cabinets lined up against the other, probably filled with equipment. Floggers and whips and other tools he doesn’t know the names of of all shapes and sizes are hung up on hooks high up on the wall. There’s a metal frame in the middle of the room in the shape of an x, sturdy flat metal covered in padding in some areas, cuffs visible on all four ends. 

Mark gapes and Donghyuck leans up against the doorway with a proud smile. "Nice, isn't it?" he says, and then smiles with his teeth bared. Mark starts to step forward into the room but Donghyuck stops him. "So, Mark. Once you go through that door I am your master and nothing else, and I have license to do all the things we agreed upon, unless you use your safeword." 

Mark shivers and clenches his teeth. "I understand." 

"Good," Donghyuck purrs, stroking Mark's face with the back of his hand. "I can't wait to destroy you.” 

Mark takes a breath and steps forward into the room, feeling the impact of Donghyuck’s footsteps behind him, moving forward to recline comfortably on the couch and leaving Mark standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing where to put his hands. "Strip," Donghyuck says, casually like he's asking about the weather. 

Still in a little bit of shock, Mark's hands land on the hem of his shirt, a bit of propriety still holding him back. Donghyuck's eyes narrow and suddenly his face is inches away from Mark's, his gaze pinning him down harder than anything physical could. "When I give you an order,” he breathes, the air leaving hot tingles over his skin. "You do it, and you do it fast. I'm only going easy on you because it's your first time with me, but don't make me waste my time on you.” 

Then he's gone again, laying himself back against the couch with an impassive look like nothing just happened. "Yes, sir," Mark says weakly. He lifts his shirt over his head and drops it on the ground, shimmies his pants down his legs, hands only hesitating on his boxers for a second before he pulls them off a well. 

"Look at me." 

Mark's eyes snap up from the ground to meet the gaze focused on him. Donghyuck gets up and walks a slow circle around him, eyes burning holes in his flesh. Mark feels almost like merchandise being inspected. 

Finally Donghyuck is in front again, lifting Mark's chin with one finger to look him in the eyes. He doesn’t say what he thinks of him, any of the observations and judgements he’s been collecting, only a soft “Go on, get on the cross.” 

Mark breathes in, skin prickling from the cold air. His steps are slow but steady, turning around and back hitting the cool metal. Donghyuck strolls forward onto the dais in front of him, obviously comfortably experienced with this whole thing, eyes slowly dragging over Mark’s expressions with a tiny smile. Up close, he smells like wildflowers. 

Then, so smoothly and quickly that he barely has time to process it, he’s being latched in, the last of those leather cuffs snapping shut over his left ankle. Smiling at the surprise on his face, Donghyuck fishes it out of his pocket and slips the heavy black blindfold over Mark’s eyes, tying it at the back. 

Nothing can compare to how Mark feels exposed in this moment, the way he feels like a piece of meat strung up for the crows to pluck at, limbs straining fruitlessly at the restraints. 

He can feel the way Donghyuck leans in close by the breath fanning over his face, murmuring, "You act all shy, but I can see that rebellion in your eyes. You want me to break you. I will, and it'll be me going soft.” 

"No one's ever been able to do it before." Mark doesn't know what possesses him to speak out like that, he  _ wants _ to be good. "I have a high pain tolerance." 

But Donghyuck doesn't get angry, just chuckles warmly and pats his cheek patronizingly. "Whatever you say." 

Mark swallows, feeling even smaller than before. He can hear Donghyuck walking around and picking something else up, but he just can't see any of it, the anticipation crackling over his skin. He can feel the air moving when Donghyuck moves closer again, but he still isn't touched. 

The next thing he feels, a few moments later, is breath fanning out over the sensitive skin of his stomach. He squirms as much as he can while bound, clamping his mouth shut, determined not to let show how affected he is. 

"Oh, Mark," Donghyuck sighs. "Look how belligerent you are." 

Mark gulps. More air brushing past his skin, something about to contact. He's expecting a sting of pain, but instead all he feels are tiny scratchy strands of some material dancing across his skin, making him shiver. 

It's so light, starting at his chest and moving down the middle of his bare torso. When it reaches his ribs it tickles, and Mark can't help the desperate giggle that escapes from him. 

"Hm? You're ticklish?" Donghyuck hums. "Answer me." 

"Yes, sir," Mark says, a little breathless already. Donghyuck brushes the thing over his ribs again, making Mark giggle loud and squirm away from it. He expects this to just be a tease, but Donghyuck keeps tickling him, and then he feels another one on his other side. 

He's laughing hard now but it's not nice, the sound pushed out of him and his ribs are starting to hurt from the convulsions. It goes on until desperate tears are pushed out of Mark's covered eyes, Donghyuck laughing musically at him when he sees the tears slip down his cheeks. "F-fuck, give me a break already!" Mark gasps helplessly. 

Donghyuck laughs harder. "I thought you could handle things? High pain tolerance?" Mark writhes as much as he can with the restraints, mortified at himself and how little it took to drive him to tears. He's tiring already with the effort of all his futile movements and Donghyuck just doesn't let up, a small indifferent smirk contrasting the predatory glint in his eyes. 

There comes a point where Mark just gives up, slumping forward and letting the restraints hold him, no effort to fight anymore. Of course with his luck, it’s only then that the sensation doesn't feel so overwhelming, the light brushes over his skin sweeping gently against his nerves. 

Donghyuck pulls it away, grabbing Mark's jaw between his fingers. It's a firm grip but not rough as he tilts his head from side to side, resting his thumb on his slack bottom lip. "Look at you." His voice is like warm embers, heating up Mark's body. "You're already so much less tense, that's good. The way you hold your head high..." 

Mark feels like he's wading through cotton, but he hums in the back of his throat in acknowledgement anyway. And then Donghyuck pulls back again and he can't feel him anymore, only slight rustles of movement. He's not expecting it when the light strands of a flogger dance across his skin, just for a moment before they hit hard. Mark's body is still so relaxed that he just shudders a bit, moaning quietly. 

The slide and sting of the strings hit him differently than anything he's ever experienced, especially now that he's' already starting to feel loose and uncomprehending. Donghyuck does something with it, hits harder on the backswing and god, it's so much. It hurts but it all runs together, the apprehension for the next lash blending into the anticipation and pain and hot want. 

Donghyuck lets up for just a second, but it must have been only to reach over and find another tool, because after the next blow there's suddenly a new texture, incredibly soft faux fur running over the sore skin. The contrast is delicious, and Mark leans into the soothe before Donghyuck removes it again and lays another blow on him. After the respite the sting is much more acute, the softness and the lingering hurt blending together. 

Mark can't think anymore, the irregular rhythm all that he can focus on. He instinctively tenses after every blow, relaxing again a moment later, until he fully goes boneless, letting the sensations wash over him. He doesn't even realize his mouth is dropped open and little huffs are escaping his mouth on every other second. 

"How are you doing?" Donghyuck doesn't let up the rhythm while they talk.

“Good, sir," Mark says. He didn't even make a conscious decision to speak, it's like it was pulled unbidden from his foggy mind. 

"Yeah, I bet you are. Look at you, finally being good for me." Mark shudders, the praise hitting him hard. “Hmm, I guess you deserve a little reward then." He walks away again and Mark almost misses the heavy rhythm and sting. He's left hanging there, but he’s not aware of time anymore, stuck in a state of limbo. 

Then a palm presses against his ignored erection and Mark jolts hard. He hadn’t even really noticed it beforehand, the throbbing pleasure seeping through him just adding to the fog in his brain. Contrary to his expectations, Donghyuck doesn't tease him any more now. 

He wraps his hand around Mark's leaking cock and fists him hard. The tug in his gut is insistent and he's powerless to stop it, and it takes him an embarrassingly short time for him to shudder and cum all over his bare stomach. Donghyuck coos and pets over his skin, one hand brushing over his cheek as the other strokes him through his orgasm. 

Mark just hangs there, boneless, mind blissfully empty. Donghyuck keeps murmuring comforting background noise as he walks around and unties the blindfold from Mark's eyes. He blinks his eyes open, vision still hazy. He feels so good, limp and like all of his stress has been drained from his very core. He's never felt like this before, not with anything he’s done before, even though this could have been called technically less intense. 

When the last cuff is undone from his limbs Mark slumps forward, too out of it to catch himself, but Donghyuck's there to hold him. His touch is tender now as he cradles Mark's body, walking them over to the couch. When he’s laid against the couch his eyelids immediately slip closed. He usually doesn't fall asleep after sex, but he can't describe how different this is, how the exhaustion he's feeling is not only phsyical. 

Donghyuck smooths a hand over his forehead. "I'll wake you up in a little bit, okay? Take a nap, you need it." Mark breathes in slow and obeys. 

When Mark wakes up he's alone in the room. He feels groggy but refreshed at the same time somehow, drying cum sticky on his stomach. He grabs his discarded hoodie and pulls it on for some sort of coverage, the material barely reaching the tops of his thighs. He pads out of the room and looks left and right. 

Donghyuck is in sight of the room, lounging against his living room couch. He's changed into loose basketball shorts and a t-shirt, standing up when he spots him. "Um, hi," Mark says. It's weird, finding their way around a regular interaction after what just happened. But Donghyuck doesn't seem awkward at all, and of course, why would he, he's used to this.

He’s stood up and come closer, leaning against the wall and eyes resting confidently on Mark. "Hey, Mark Lee. How do you feel?" 

Mark's hands twists in the bottom of the hoodie. "Really good, actually. But, uh, can I use your shower?" 

"Of course." Donghyuck shows him down the hallway, and Mark can't help but gasp softly at the enormous lavish bathroom, as big as his own bedroom, with a huge marble tub and separate shower with multiple heads. Donghyuck smirks next to him and turns to leave. "I’ll leave some clothes outside the door. When you’re done, we can talk more about how that was, okay?" 

Mark nods. It's definitely a bit awkward still, but not the bad kind. The thought of how easy it was for Donghyuck to surprise him and bring out of him things he never knew he could feel makes him shiver hard. Any doubt he had about showing up here is gone, and part of him can’t wait to find out what will come next. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
